


Nunc Dimittis

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes visits an elderly Watson who is in hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunc Dimittis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Watson's Woes Spooktacular Month
> 
> Not gruesome, but SAD

I could hear the nurse speaking to Holmes outside the door to my hospital room.

“I’m afraid he didn’t have a good night last night and he was delirious again this morning. I’m very sorry, sir.”

“I understand, nurse.” Holmes added something else, but so quietly I couldn’t hear him.

I smiled at him as he entered the room.

“How are you today, dear fellow? Feeling better I trust,” he said, smiling back.

“A little,” I said. “But I have good news for you. I saw the doctor this morning and he told me I should not be here for much longer.”

“That is good news indeed. Perhaps I can have a word with him and see when he expects you to be able to leave.”

“I didn’t catch his name, but he was a small fellow, lean,” I hesitated, trying to find the best way to describe him. “A bit like a ferret. His eyes are very bright and he takes in everything around him. He’s not very prepossessing, but I think you would like him.”

The effort of describing the doctor had exhausted me and I lay back on the pillows struggling for breath.

Holmes placed his hand on my forehead to soothe me. “Ah, yes,” he said. “I believe I know the man you are describing. I am sure he is right in what he says.”

“Good,” I replied, although it was with barely more than a whisper.

I turned my head as the door opened and my favourite nurse came in. She came over and straightened out my sheets. “Hush,” she said, “it won’t be long now.”

After she had left again I said to Holmes, “She has been so kind to me.”

“Who?” he asked.

“The nurse,” I said with a smile, for I could not think who else I could be referring to. “Her name is Mary.”

Holmes nodded. “Try to sleep,” he said. 

I could not understand why there were tears in his eyes.


End file.
